Deep Ocean, Small World
by FrostQuests
Summary: After Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason,and Piper return to camp after defeating Gaia and her army, Percy gets a surprise; a very special surprise. Please read! I do not own PJO or HOO.
1. The Landing

Annabeth's POV

We, the seven, have finally defeated Gaia. Now, we are on course for Camp Half-blood, since we left Frank and Hazel at Camp Jupiter earlier. I'm glad Jason decided to stay at Camp Half-blood, instead of going to Camp Jupiter, for Piper's sake.

I'm at the front of the boat, with Percy. He has his arm around me, and we have been gazing around, this crisp, fresh afternoon. It's comfortable, and relaxing, especially if you've spent the last month battling monsters and trying to keep the world in one peace. Surprisingly, it takes a lot of work. I wish all villains or monsters were like the one in the cartoon with the platypus crime fighter and genius kid inventers. Percy and Leo are obsessed with that show, whenever there's a marathon of it, their eyes will not leave the TV screen. Sometimes Percy drags me over to watch it, and I admit, it's quite enjoyable, although I personally focus more on their inventions, I would think Leo does too. But then again, it's Leo.

Speaking of Leo, he is coming onto the top deck right now. Jason and Piper stop their conversation they've been having towards the side, because Leo is wearing the biggest grin any of us have seen in a while.

"Guess where we are flying over?" He says grinning. We all rush over to the railing, and we all know where we are before we can see it. Camp Half- Blood. You can tell by all the cheer, laughter and applause. I guess they got the news that we won the war.

When we are close enough to see, we see every single one of our fellow campers, in a large crowd, cheering, applauding and laughing. Jason, piper and Leo all start waving. I do a small wave too, a little overwhelmed. Percy's wearing the biggest, stupidest grin ever.

"Hello Camp Half-Blood!" He calls out over the noise, like we are at some concert. I elbow him in the ribs, hard. He really is a sea-weed brain sometimes. But I guess that's what I love about him.

The ship lands itself, and Festus does a good job of not squashing anybody. At least, I think we didn't squash anyone. Oh well, I guess we find out later.

A rope gets let down, and we climb down towards the ground. Well, expect Jason, who floats down to the ground. The second our feet touch the ground, we are engulfed by the crowd of extremely happy campers.

After shifting through the crowd and hugging each sibling I come across, I notice there is someone by the cabins. The person is heading into one of the cabins. Wait, is that person going into….

Percy's POV

I can proudly, or not so proudly, say I've hugged everyone at camp Half- Blood except one. I was too scared to hug Clarisse. She just slapped me on the back.10 times too hard. Plus, usually, if I come a foot near her, I usually end up running for my life.

Suddenly, someone touches my shoulder. I turn to see Annabeth. "Percy, you have a problem."

"What problem?" I ask, I'm confused, more than usual, anyway.

"Someone went into your cabin." I'm angry, I don't want people stealing my stuff, but I stay calm.

"So? It's probably just one of the Hermes kids. I'll deal with them later." I respond. If by deal with them I mean beat the crap out of them, which I do, it would be my pleasure.

Annabeth looks at me, very worried. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that it's not a Hermes kid.

"Percy, I know what everyone in this camp looks like, and that person is not from here." Oh crap.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for it being soooo short. The next will be longer, promise. By the way, if anyone can guess what show Percy and Leo are obsessed with, then you get chocolate! !**


	2. Mystery

**Congrats, Nicodiangeloforever, guest, and graceabby for correctly guessing what show Percy and Leo are obsessed with! The correct answer was…Phineas and Ferb! Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Percy: Frostquest does not own us, if she did, there would be a gigantic chocolate fountain in the middle of the camp.**

Percy's POV

I rush through the crowd and full out sprint toward my cabin with Annabeth at my heels. I push open the door and draw my sword. I imagined some sort of horrifying sickly, ancient Greek monster and my cabin destroyed and everything in tatters with water everywhere, and I would destroy the monster reducing it to a pile of ashes. Spending the rest of the night trying to return it close to how it used to look.

But what I see, it, it….. Well I don't know how to describe what I see. My mind can't process the scene in front of me.

My cabin remains intact. Everything is where I left it, months ago. Instead of a pool of water on my floor, I find a pool of blood. Instead of a monster, I find a girl.

She looks fourteen, with vibrant blue eyes, pale skin and dark black hair reaching her shoulder blades. Her arm has a bad wound and blood drenches it. I think that's where the pool of blood on the ground came from. She has dark circles under her eyes and her dark jeggings have holes near the hem. She's staring at us, like she wants a fight, even though it's two against one and Annabeth and I are armed. I'm not sure if she's a demigod or mortal, so I have no idea what she's seeing. Or a monster in disguise for that matter, if she is a monster in disguise, well, kudos for the realistic disguise.

When she speaks you would have thought her voice would be raspy, but instead, it's like she downed a gallon of water 1 minute ago, which is quite possible, eyeing my fountain with considerably less water in it.

"Look, could you please put down your sword and dagger? I need to speak to Chiron. Immediately." Annabeth and I share a look. How could she have known about Chiron? And how is she still standing up after that much blood loss?

She taps her foot impatiently, "Can you please lead me too him now, or are we going to wait until I bleed to death?" Her eyes glint murderously, and I'm certain she's not daunted by our weapons

I lower my sword, but don't put the cap on. "Fine, let's go." I say, making sure she doesn't leave my sight, in case she really is a monster with an awesome demigod disguise.

~Later~

We find Chiron, inside the house, and in his wheelchair. He gives the girl some ambrosia, because without it she would have passed out. We all sit down and he's silent for a moment. He is frowning, and his eyes are closed. I know this look, he's puzzled, and so he's concentrating, hard.

Finally he speaks up, "Percy, Annabeth, could you wait outside for a moment, please." If he wants us to leave, it means he has to discuss something important. I glance over at Annabeth; she seems slightly upset that Chiron won't tell her what's going on. Silently we both leave the room and wait on the porch.

The crowd from earlier has dispersed, into small, scattered clusters of people. Whoever she is, she's smart. She picked the perfect time to slip into camp, unnoticed. Everyone was so excited about us arriving; no one noticed her slipping in camp grounds.

For some reason, she reminds me of someone I know. But I can't place my finger on whom.

? POV

"Your name? " Chiron asks me. It bothers me; it's like he knows all of my secrets, but is trying to hide it by being formal. I don't have many secrets, but I have two that if anyone found out about, I would likely be dead.

"Not important." I say casually, like I have centaurs questioning me every day of my life. I know what he is, who he is, and why he is here, but he doesn't know those things about me, so he's trying to level the playing field. Not happening.

"Yes, it is very important." He says, his voice lower than before. Almost menacing, like he's trying to scare me. Not working horse man.

"Corrin." I respond. He raises his eyebrow, he wants more information, I shake my head slightly, and not something he'll receive.

"Do you know where you are? What you are?" He inquires

"I'm at Camp Half-Blood, and I'm a demigod." Easy information to access. Chiron looks taken aback. I guess it's not every day demigods know what and where they are.

"You are certainly knowledgeable. You can stay. Since you have such knowledge, do you know who your godly parent is?" he says. Ooh, he has me in check. If I say I know, that won't sit well, and he'll continue to ask questions, leading to him figuring out one of my secrets, and that's unacceptable. But if I lie, will my dad follow through, and send a sign?

"No, I'm afraid not." I respond. I guess that's a chance I'll have to take.

He nods. "You can go, and get Annabeth to show you around. She'll get you your nessecities."

I stand up, ready to leave. Until he whispers "Corrin, watch your step…."

**That's it for this chapter! Please check out my other Percy Jackson stories, specifically my hunger games PJO crossover, more people signing up would make my day! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Note:Please Read!

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited! I just got 10 reviews and 10 follows on this story! I'm so excited I think I might cry! For me this is a milestone, so instead of a regular chapter, I'll be reacting to your reviews for all too see!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: you're welcome! That's totally awesome of you! Rock on too!**

**Guest: That's correct!**

**ClaryEucliffe-LegacyofOlympus: Lo siento por lo que es tan corta, gracias por la revision**

**Graceabby: Correct!**

**Candyfudge: Oh no indeed. As for that, well the second chapter explains that.**

**Nicodiangeloforever: Correct!**

**ClaryEucliffe-LegacyofOlympus: Espero que te haya gustado, aunque era corto**

**Anonymous: Why, thank you!**

**Nicodiangeloforever: Thank you; I would so do that if I did own PJO!I like your style of writing too!**

** : I'll try to do an actual chapter soon!**

**Again, thanks for your support, this has never happened to me before so I'm very, very estatic! I promise to get a nice, longer chapter by Sunday for you guys!**


	4. Archery

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I've just been super busy, practicing for the talent show and all. Plus, I have a question. What would you all prefer, short chapters, but I update sooner, or longer chapters which will take me more time to update?**

Corrins's POV

I've been shown around most of Camp Half-Blood by Annabeth, who still doesn't trust me. I think she's trying to act like she's let her guard down. The reason I'm not fooled is she keeps one hand a short distance from her dagger. Rule 101 for trusting people, always trust someone who makes sure they are in a position to stab you in the neck. I live by that rule. Please note the sarcasm in my tone.

"You know conversation might be easier if you don't look like you could stab me at any moment." I say. Annabeth smiles slightly.

"Not dying is also easier if you are ready to defend yourself." Replies Annabeth.

"Awesome tip, so how about getting me a weapon so I can defend myself, you know, so I don't die, like you said."

Annabeth opens her mouth to respond, but know words come out. She has no clue how to respond. Checkmate, Annabeth.

We stand like this for a few minutes until I interrupt. "May I please get a weapon now, or are we going to wait until you swallow every fly at camp."

"I don't have much of a taste for flies. Let's go to the armory."

The armory is filled to the brim with weapons. I scan the weapons, but the one weapon I was looking for does not appear to be here. I sigh, and settle on the next best thing, a Xiphos sword.

"All set?" I nod. It's my second weapon choice, I good with it, but I'm a master with my favourite weapon, my brother told me. Well, my half-brother anyways.

"You know what capture the flag is, right?" She doesn't wait for me to respond. "Head over to the swordplay area, Percy will teach you the basics. You're going to need to know how to use a sword if you don't want to get skewered tomorrow."

She goes off towards the forest, for reasons unknown to me. I run off to the swords play area Annabeth showed me earlier.

Percy is waiting where Annabeth said he'd be. His sword is jutting out of a dummy next to him. He plunges the sword in the dummies head then again in its neck. He's about to plunge it again in its chest before I call out. "I think the dummy gives up Percy, I'm pretty sure it's dead."

He turns towards me, lowering his sword. "True, anyways, I thought Annabeth would send you over here at one point or another. Come on, let's get training."

I run over to Percy and get ready to fight until he interrupts, "We have some rules about training, first of all, no killing. We concede if someone calls out concede, keep maiming to a minimal. Ambrosia is in that cabinet over there if needed. You can't take too much of it, or you get feverish. An overdose reduces you too a pile of ashes. Understand?"

"Got it." He didn't need to tell me all that, I knew it already. But I have to keep my act up.

Percy closes his eyes, pointing the tip of his sword to the ground. "Now I-…" he doesn't get to finish his sentence because I disarm him using a maneuver my half-brother showed me. Just as his sword clatters to the ground I kick it behind me with my foot, and put edge of my sword close to his throat.

I hear laughter, but it's not coming from Percy, but there's no one else here but Percy and I. That is until Annabeth appears, stuffing her Yankees cap in her pocket.

Percy's eyes widen and a blush appears on his face. "She was supposed to wait until I say go. So this win doesn't count." he grumbles, eyeing the edge of my sword.

"Monsters aren't going to wait until you say go in battle, Percy. So this win does count." I say holding back laughter.

Annabeth laughs some more. "You and I are going to get along just fine." I smile at that.

"That's awesome new besties but, please remove your sword from this close to my throat." Annabeth and I laugh some more, and I remove my sword.

"Well, the good news is that she'll be an awesome addition to our capture the flag team." Percy says, rubbing his throat.

"Who else is on our team?" I ask.

"On our team for capture the flag are my cabin, Athena, Percy, so the Poseidon cabin, Apollo, Hermes, Nemesis and Hecate." Annabeth list off. "My cabin is the leader."

"On the opposing team it's Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Iris, and Zeus." Percy adds. "The other cabins didn't want to compete this time."

"I'm going to guess Ares is the leader for the opposing team, since Athena and Ares hate each other." I put in. Annabeth nods.

"It's nearly dinner, so you should head back to your cabin." Annabeth says." I saw the Hermes earlier. The thing that stood out was that it was old.

"See you tomorrow then," I say, walking to the Hermes cabin.

~The next day~

I stretch and stifle a yawn. Pressing my cheek on the softness of my pillow one more time, I sit up and swivel, so my feet are planted on the floor.

I quietly rush to the bathroom, since I'm the first one up. Changing into a camp half-blood shirt, jeggings and my combat boot, I quietly rush back out and stuff my pajamas into a small box for my belongings under my bed.

The first thing I do is grab some grapes for breakfast, and head down to the archery range. I suck at archery, but I have my, ah, unique ways to hit the target.

Surprisingly, I'm not the only one up. A camper I have not met yet is also at the archery range, firing shot after shot, hitting bulls-eye after bull's-eye. He even splits the previous arrow he shot in half when the current one shooting makes contact with the board. He has dark black hair and light skin.

I walk up behind him and say "Son of Apollo, right? He lets out a gasp and fires an arrow on accident, still managing to hit the target, just not the bull's-eye. Seeing his reaction I quickly add "My favourite snack."

He spins around one foot, loads and shoots an arrow in less than a second. I'm able to notice his brown eyes before I quickly do a backflip to avoid the arrow piercing my eye. It's a habit my brother forced me into, that and a severe case of ADHD.

He scowls when he realizes I'm not a monster and he wasted an arrow for nothing. Then he smiles, probably finding it funny I tricked him, and devising a plan to get the Hermes kids to get me back.

"What gave it away?" he asks, still smiling.

"Hmm, I don't know, how about the fact that you have unnaturally good archery abilities?'' I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

He lets out a laugh and says "Great, but anything else?"

I quickly rack my mind for anything else but nothing comes up. "I only met you a few minutes ago; I hardly know anything about you! I don't even know your name!" I start tapping my foot lightly on the ground. Over by the cabins, a few people start drifting out of the doors.

"Well, then I should change that.", He says, sticking out his hand, "My name is Dusk."

I shake his hand and say "Corrin."

His eyes light up, "Hey, you're that girl who snuck into the camp! How'd you get past Argus?"

I shrug my shoulders and say "In all honesty, I have no clue."

He gets a look on his face, and hands me his bow and an arrow, "I want to see how good you are!"

I immediately shake my head. "I'm horrible at archery than a dog would be at pretending to be a whale."

He still presses the bow and arrow into my hands. I sigh and say " One shot."

I notched the arrow and shot it. It whizzed in the air so fast I could barely see it. I did see it bounce off a tree.

And fly's past us, right over Dusks head.

I hand back the bow, expecting him to laugh, but instead he takes the bow and says "How in Olympus did you get the arrow to bounce off the tree?"

I decide that he and I will be good friends.


	5. Godly Parent

**Hi, sorry for not updating anything for over a week…. I've been busy, that or gorging myself in chocolate and riding my bike 24/7… Let's go with me being busy. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Nobodies POV

Three hours after Corrin's first meeting with Dust.

"One minutes up, your quiz please," says Annabeth taking Corrins quiz. Percy is hovering over Annabeth's shoulder, he's been watching me going through a series of tests to try and determine who my godly parent is. She had asked her if she knew who her mortal parent was, and she said she had no clue, which Corrin thought is partly true, although she didn't say it out loud.

"This spelling test, 100%! That's, wicked smart!" Annabeth exclaims.

"It's almost like your dyslexia is non-existent!" exclaims Percy

Corrin rolls her eyes, "That's because it is non-existent!" she says, tapping her hand against the table where she wrote the test.

Annabeth eyes me "So, no dyslexia, whatsoever?" she inquires. I nod my head.

"I just got a severe case of ADHD instead."

Corrin's POV

The white lie rolls easily off my tongue. I do have a severe case of ADHD, but there's something else too. Something I can't exactly say, not right now, probably never.

"If that's the case, I doubt that you're a child of Athena, even though you said you love reading. It's just your B in math and B- in the science tests we gave you. Athena's lowest grade would be an A-"says Annabeth.

"What's Athena's highest grade then?" I ask, knowing this will buy me time to set up my MP3 so I can listen to music without them knowing.

"A++." She says instantly, smiling proudly.

"That doesn't even exist!" Percy immediately protests. At this point, I've set up my MP3 and started listening to music from my library, which mainly consists of Pentatonix. (Note: Pentatonix is a real band! P.S They're an awesome real band!)

"Well than how have I gotten that mark on every single one of my math tests!" fires Annabeth.

Percy is about to make a comeback, but I interrupt "Are we finished here? I'm meeting up with a friend in 10 minutes."

"Who?" asks Annabeth, as if that information would help her determine who my godly parent is.

"Dusk, son of Apollo I met him this morning."

Annabeth nods and I get up and leave.

"Well, if she's hanging out with Apollo kids, she's obviously not a child of Artemis," remarks Percy, crossing his arms as if he is contemplating something.

Annabeth jabs him with her elbow hard. A sharp cry of pain escapes Percy. "You idiot! Artemis doesn't have any children!"

"Right… I knew that" he says, rubbing his arm.

"Hey Dusk!" I call, and he turns and smiles waving his MP3 in the air, which I told him to bring.

"So, we're going to compare our music now?" the fourteen year-old asks. I nod, smiling slightly.

I went back to my library, and went to all songs. The first one on my list is Aha, a cover by Pentatonix. When I look over at Dusk's MP3 player my mouth hangs open.

"You like Pentatonix!" We say at the same time.

I think I'm about to die of happiness. "Of course I do! They're the best band ever!" We say together.

"Best song?" he asks, smiling. It's a tough choice since all their songs are awesome.

"My top pick would be a tie between Daft Punk and Radioactive." I say immediately.

"Good choices. Although Aha is another one I'd put up there." He says brightly.

I nod, and add, "I just found another reason why you are a son of Apollo."

He raises his eyebrows "Really? What's that?"

"Your awesome taste in music and groups."

Dusk laughs "Besides Pentatonix, who is your favourite singers?"

I pause for a moment to figure it out. "Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, Lady Gaga and P!nk are the only other people I listen too." I respond.

He nods, as if approving my choices. "I listen to all music, and love most of it."

It's my turn to raise my eyebrows "Most?"

"Justin Bieber and 1D aren't exactly my favourite people in the world."

I gasp and snarl "Demon music! They are Demons I tell you! Evil! Their sorry excuse for music goes into your brain and sticks there! It sucks out all your common sense!"

Dusk looks me straight in the eye and says "I think you just about summed them up, my friend."

I check my watch and sigh. "I have to go now. I'm meeting Annabeth and Percy try to further figure out whom the heck my godly parent is."

Dusk looks slightly surprised "They still haven't figured it out yet?"

I shake my head "The only god we know for sure is not my parent is Aphrodite, since I have no clue whether my godly parent is a god or goddess."

"That must suck." Says Dusk, and we both stand up.

"It does." I say. Another lie, and to my first real friend who isn't family.

"Well, I hope your parent ends up being Apollo, you'd make an awesome half-sister."

I give him a small smile and say "I hope so too. See you later Dusk." Then walk to where Percy and Annabeth are waiting.

But how can I hope for something which I know will never happen….

**So, I hope you liked it! In case anyone was wondering, Pentatonix is an Acapello group who do covers of top 40 songs. Check out some of the songs I mentioned (Daft Punk, Radioactive and Aha)! BTW, they are not a nobody group, unless you consider a group nobodies who have over 5 million subscribers on YouTube. **

**Also, please sign up for my Half-Blood games! You can sign up as many characters as you want, and I only really need your character's name, gender, godly parent and age.**

**Reviews appreciated!**

**Signing off,**

**Frostquest**


	6. The Capturing of a Flag

**Hi everyone! Guess who just realized she has over ****two thousand**** views on a ****single story****! This girl! I'm not kidding; I just realized I have 2,011 views on this story! Yay! Enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

At Capture the Flag

Corrin's POV

My armor doesn't sit right on me, not like my armor at home. Dusk, who just appeared beside me, hands me my helmet, we're on the blue team.

He raises his eyebrows, and I read his expression. Did they figure out who the most likely god is your parent?

I shake my head, not even close; all we did was eliminate Iris and Dionysus. It's all a waste of time, since I already know! I just freakin want to scream out who my parent is, but that just won't sit well, with anybody. And most likely result in my death. I'd rather avoid that.

He gives a small smile, and I read it as keep your head up, you'll find out eventually.

It feels nice to have such a close relationship with someone in such a short amount of time.

Chiron stomps his hooves to get everyone's attention. "Alright campers, the leaders of the red team is the Ares cabin!" ,Cheers erupt from the Ares cabin,

"On the blue team, the leader is the Athena cabin.", This time, the cheers come from the Athena cabin.

"Everyone not participating can watch from the screens over there." He says, pointing to an area with chairs and a large TV screen.

"Please keep betting on who will win to a minimum." Chiron says, and the Hermes cabin put away their wallets.

"North side of the forest belongs to the blue team, south to the red team! Now go!" finishes Chiron, and everyone separates.

Once in the heart of the forest on our side, Annabeth stops us to discuss our strategy and split us up. She places our flag in the inside of a hollow tree. No one challenges her judgement. She's obviously the leader, no question.

That is until she announces who will be getting the flag.

"Me?!" I gasp.

Annabeth nods in affirmation, "Dusk, Isabelle and Percy will flank you."

"But why her! This is her first time! She should be defense!" someone calls.

"Exactly, Ares will never expect her to be the one to take home the flag."

No one else complains, but they don't try to hide their grumbling. Annabeth continues by issuing out instructions.

Suddenly, a girl with brown hair and green eyes appear next to me.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle, daughter of Hecate. But everyone calls me Izzy. Nice too meet you, I'm guessing you're the Corrin Annabeth was talking about by your reaction to her announcing who would be getting the flag." She says quietly, why, I can't put my finger on, probably shy.

"Hi Izzy, nice too meet you too." I say.

Suddenly, I notice PTX written on her hand, and TWD on the other.

"You…" I start, but I don't need to finish. She follows my gaze and smiles brightly.

"I swear that band leads me to find friends! First I met Dusk when I accidently summoned his MP3 player, and he noticed my PTX poster…" she starts but I cut her off.

"Dusk as in son of Apollo?" I ask, slightly surprised she knows my instant best friend.

"Dusk, as in totally awesome, talented with a bow and arrow, musically gifted, son of Apollo?" says a voice behind me.

"Found another reason you are a son of Apollo, your huge ego." I say dryly, either Apollo didn't hear me or took that as a compliment, since I'd didn't burst to flames on the spot. Isabelle laughs lightly at my comment.

Dusk sticks out his tongue at me. He notches his bow; Isabelle grabs a knife, from where I don't know. I unsheathe my sword, but I would die to have my favourite weapon from home right now.

Following the orders Annabeth gave us, we slip quietly into the woods. So far, Annabeth's plan has been working, and we have not seen a single person from the other team, or our own for that matter.

After about 10 minutes, we reach Zeus's fist, where we spot the flag. We duck behind a bush, seeing who the enemy team has chosen to protect their flag.

Jason, the son of Jupiter who decided to stay at Camp half-blood, Piper, the toughest child of Aphrodite, and two children of Ares are guarding the flag.

"I'll distract them, when I lead them away, you go after the flag." whispers Isabelle. Dusk and I nod, and Isabelle claps her hands softly, and she disappears.

She reappears to the side of the guards and creeps towards the flag, acting like she was going to get it.

"Hey we've got an intruder over here!" yells one of the Ares kids, and Isabelle starts to run off in the direction opposite to where Dusk and I are. The four give chase to her, and all five disappear into the forest.

I take a run for it, with Dusk following me ready to shoot at a moment's notice. I quickly yank the flag out of the ground, and Dusk and I run back the way we came.

Isabelle appears running alongside me. She seems out of breath, like she's been running along time.

"I think I lost them-"she starts, but is cut off by an angry yell, and the four from early catch sight of us with their flag, and chase after us.

**You have to love cliff hangers! **

**I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I will try to update faster. I've been super busy this past little while. So, don't hate me if I don't get out new chapters for all my stories every single week. I'd love to do that, but in reality, it's impossible with my hectic schedule.**

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and my paragraph long explanation for not updating! Bye!**


End file.
